Les Mémoires de Pattenrond
by Sevy Snape
Summary: Notes personnelles de Severus Snape ou Les Chroniques Lemonées d'Un Chat Aventurier...


**Auteur : Sevy Snape**

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'hab... rien à moi, tout à JKR (qu'elle soit bénie pour nous avoir créé ce magnifique univers).

**Résumé : **Recueil d'OS.

**Warning : **Slash, Yaoi, Lemon... Si après ça vous dites que je ne vous ai pas prévenu...

**NdA : **Voilà, j'ai voulu faire une série d'OS un peu particulière. Qui change un peu en quelque sorte.

J'ai donc décidé de vous narrer quelques aventures qui sont arrivés à nos amis ou ennemis pour certains et qui pensaient à leur corps défendant que Jamais, Oh grand jamais, personne ne le saurait mais c'était sans compter sur un personnage éminemment important qu'on laisse dans l'ombre bien trop souvent à mon goût et vous verrez qu'au votre aussi une fois que j'aurai commencé à vous racontez...

Encore une petite chose : J'ai décidé de modifier certaines données de JKR et de ne pas tenir compte de certaines autres. En espérant que cela ne gênera pas trop votre lecture. Et une qui a son importance ... Je ne tiens pas compte du tout du Tome 6. Simplement parce que cet OS a commencé à être pensé, réfléchit et écrit il y a plus d'un an. C'est juste le manque crucial de temps qui en a empêché la finition.

* * *

**OS 1**

_**Comment devenir un Haut Fonctionnaire**_

Bonjour à tous,

Me voici de retour pour vous conter une petite histoire... non, plutôt une anecdote qui a été portée à mon attention par un félidé que vous connaissez bien. Je veux bien entendu parler de Pattenrond, le chat de Miss Je-sais-tout Granger. Du moins, adopte-t-il cette forme pour l'instant mais ceci est un détail qui, pour l'heure, ne rentre que faiblement en ligne de compte.

Trèves de bavardages, voici donc son aventure telle qu'il me l'a racontée.

OoooO

C'était un début d'après-midi comme les autres. Je somnolais, allongé devant la cheminée. On était le 31 août, dernier jour des vacances. Non que cela change quoi que ce soit pour moi mais cette date avait de l'importance pour Hermione. Demain, elle retournerait à Poudlard pour y commencer une nouvelle année de cours, sa sixième.

Perdu dans mes pensées… et Dieu sait que j'en ai… enfin Dieu… comme si Dieu existait… mais je m'égare là, revenons au récit… Perdu dans mes pensées disais-je, je vis arriver les Weasley accompagnés des deux meilleurs amis de Ron bien sûr puisque je suis là… quoique ce ne soit pas une condition sine qua non, je peux parfaitement me déplacer par mes propres moyens… enfin bon, passons…

En premier vinrent les jumeaux, Fred et George, discutant ferme d'une nouvelle invention de leur cru. Suivirent ensuite Ginny et Hermione qui papotaient joyeusement, talonnées de prêt par Harry et Ron hilares. Molly fermait la marche de cette petite procession. Seul manquait Arthur… normal me direz-vous puisqu'il travaillait ce jour là.

Tous étaient vêtus de leur robe de sorcier, prêts à partir. Hermione daigna interrompre sa passionnante conversation pour m'inviter à venir avec eux. Je me levai nonchalamment et m'étirait longuement. Molly me fit quelque peu presser le mouvement.

- Dépêches toi, Pattenrond. Il est déjà tard, les magasins vont être bondés.

J'en déduisis que nous allions acheter les fournitures scolaires de la progéniture Weasley ainsi que celles du survivant et de la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Direction donc le Chemin de traverse.

Un à un, ils prirent une petite pincée de poudre de cheminette, la jetèrent dans le feu qui prit une jolie teinte vert émeraude et, en y entrant, dirent « Chemin de Traverse » le plus clairement possible afin de minimiser le risque d'atterrir ailleurs qu'à l'endroit désiré.

Pour ce périlleux exercice, je me blottis dans les bras d'Hermione. Non que je sois lâche mais quelle manière barbare de voyager… il n'y a que les humains pour inventer des trucs pareils… et en prime, ce n'est même pas sans risques… on peut, à tout moment, tomber dans une cheminée très loin de sa destination initiale. Ils pourraient transplaner… ça serait tellement plus simple… ah oui, j'oubliais… les plus jeunes ne savent pas… pourquoi pas un portoloin ? Ca aurait le double avantage d'avoir de la classe et d'être sûr d'arriver à destination… mais à cause de cette stupide législation… enfin bon, passons…

Nous voilà donc parti par le conduis de la cheminée empli de suie et autres saletés. Nous fumes secoués, mon pauvre… brinquebalés dans tous les sens… j'ai même cru que la souris que je venais de croquer était revenue à la vie tellement elle gigotait dans mon estomac...

Bref… nous arrivâmes finalement à destination, tout crottés comme il se doit. Un si beau pelage, si c'est pas malheureux… Tout le monde secoua vigoureusement sa robe afin d'en extirper la moindre particule de résidu de cheminée.

Hermione me nettoya le pelage en passant ses main dedans et en le frottant vigoureusement. Elle en profita pour me gratter derrière les oreilles, juste là où j'aime… mmmmmmmmmm, ça a du bon d'être un chat... maouh…

Nous avions atterri chez le libraire Fleury et Bott. Après être sorti de la boutique, je décidais de laisser les humains à leurs emplettes et m'en allait me promener au gré du vent et de mon envie.

Je dirigeais mes pas vers le café de Florian Fortarôme. J'aimais bien cet endroit. Il était toujours plein de vie et de gaieté. Et puis, il avait toujours un mot gentil et un petit bout de glace pour moi. Miel nougat, c'est ma préférée… miam… bon, je sais, c'est une glace Moldue mais ce n'est pas parce que l'on est sorcier qu'il faut se priver d'une chose aussi délicieuse…

En ressortant dans la rue grouillante de monde, je faillis me faire piétiner par une bonne demi-douzaine de personnes. Vous ne vous imaginez à quel point la vie peut être difficile à quarante centimètres du sol. Les humains ne prêtent aucune attention à l'endroit où se posent leurs pieds et ne regardent donc pas s'il y a quelque chose ou quelqu'un dessous… sauf après lui avoir marché dessus…

Je réussis néanmoins à atteindre une relative sécurité au pied de l'escalier donnant sur le gigantesque hall de la banque Gringotts. Je m'assis là et commençais à observer le ballet incessant des clients qui entraient et sortaient. Je m'amusais à imaginer l'état de leur finance en fonction de leur allure et de leur expression. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas aller vérifier si mes suppositions étaient exactes. Après tout, qui s'en préoccupe ? Ce n'était qu'un jeu de chat…

Soudain, une silhouette attirât mon regard. Après un examen plus approfondi, j'identifiais un agent du ministère connu sous le nom de Perceval Weasley alias Percy ou Wistily (en fonction de la personne l'interpellant), troisième fils de la famille Weasley et l'un des frère aîné d'un des deux meilleurs amis d'Hermione, Ron pour ne pas le citer.

Intrigué par sa présence ici alors qu'il devrait être au bureau, comme il se doit à tout bon fonctionnaire vu qu'il était encore tôt dans la journée, j'attendis qu'il ressorte de la banque et le suivit discrètement. Remarquez qu'il est facile à un chat de suivre un humain sans se faire repérer. Un film célèbre a même fait l'apologie de cette qualité innée chez les félidés : "L'espion aux pattes de velours"… ça veut tout dire. A moins, bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez que ce dernier vous remarque… là, c'est autre chose… c'est peut être même plus compliqué… quoique… Note pour plus tard : faire une étude comparative sur les difficultés de se cacher ou de se faire remarquer d'un humain.

Je suivais donc allégrement ma proie du moment à travers les rues de Londres. Je trottinais tranquillement derrière lui, ne cherchant nullement à le rattraper mais ne voulant pas non plus le perdre de vue.

Il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement pressé de rentrer au bureau. Il n'y allait pas non plus à reculons mais on ne notait aucune impatience dans sa démarche. De deux choses l'une, soit ce qu'il rapportait n'avait que peu d'importance et ne nécessitait donc aucune précipitation, soit, au contraire, elle en avait beaucoup il ne fallait surtout pas se faire remarquer de peur de se la faire dérober. Ou alors, troisième hypothèse, il ne rapportait rien du tout et était en fait venu déposer ce quelque chose à la banque. Il n'avait donc, dans ce cas, aucune raison de se hâter outre mesure pour retourner au bureau.

Nous finîmes par atteindre la cabine téléphonique qui servait d'accès au Ministère de la Magie. Je le vis entrer et commencer à composer le code déclanchant son fonctionnement. Je fus surpris de le voir prendre l'entrée des visiteurs. Je pensais que les fonctionnaires avaient leur propre accès pour éviter de se mêler à la foule. Poussé par ma curiosité, je ne m'y qu'une seconde ou deux à me décider et entrait à sa suite.

Je ne pus faire autrement que de me faire remarquer. Un chat en plus d'un humain dans un réduit d'un mètre carré, ça ne tient pas sans se toucher. Je fis donc ce que ferait tout bon chat en pareil cas. Je commençais à m'enrouler autour de ses jambes en ronronnant.

Dès qu'il me sentit, il baissa les yeux et me jeta un regard froid en disant d'une voix dédaigneuse :

- Oh, c'est toi ?

Nous restâmes quelques instants à nous contempler sans bouger. Il releva ensuite la tête vers l'appareil et tapa le dernier chiffre de la combinaison secrète.

La cabine se mit en mouvement et eut tôt fait de disparaître dans le sol. Après un interminable voyage presque aussi inconfortable qu'un trajet par cheminée, la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur le grand hall du Ministère.

Percy sortit de l'appareil sans un regard pour moi et s'inséra dans le flot humain qui se dirigeait vers les ascenseurs.

Je restais quelques instants à l'entrée de l'immense salle à observer les gens aller et venir. J'étais fasciné par ces deux courants d'êtres. On aurait dit deux rivières qui se croisaient.

Cela me rappela une théorie moldue que j'avais entendu autrefois. Elle expliquait la dynamique des fluides. Je la trouvais particulièrement approprié à cet instant. Chacun des flux coulait sans se préoccuper de l'autre.

Un objet placé sur leur course ne faisait que les dévier un moment de leur trajectoire sans jamais les arrêter.

Quand il arrivait, chose rare, que les deux flots se rencontrent, cela engendrait immanquablement des perturbations provoquant un ralentissement d'écoulement.

Je me mis à percevoir chaque humain comme une molécule d'eau. Ils n'étaient plus des individus mais de simples composants d'un ensemble bien plus vaste dont ils ne percevaient pas vraiment l'importance.

Accaparé par mes réflexions, je faillis perdre de vue l'objet de ma visite en ces lieux. Je me remis donc en marche à sa suite, me hâtant quelque peu afin de combler une partie de mon retard.

Je n'en oubliai pas pour autant d'admirer la splendide fontaine et ses sculptures en or qui trônaient au milieu du grand hall. Arrivés devant les ascenseurs, nous nous mîmes à la queue et attendîmes notre tour.

Au bout d'un certain temps, voir même d'un temps certain, nous réussîmes à accéder à une cabine, bondée comme il se doit. Des messages voletaient paisiblement au-dessus de la mêlée. Chaque étage vit son lot de personnes monter et descendre accompagnées par les courriers volants.

Nous atteignîmes enfin notre étage et sortîmes de l'étroit réduit. Toujours sans me prêter la moindre intention, ma proie poursuivit son chemin. Regardant autour de moi, je reconnus le couloir des Hauts Fonctionnaire du Ministère.

Il était reconnaissable entre tous à de petits détails : les fenêtres étaient plus grandes qu'ailleurs, le sol et les murs plus propres, les boiseries plus vernies et les gens moins nombreux.

Connaissant maintenant la destination du sieur Weasley, je pris la liberté d'aller fureter un peu à droite et à gauche, voir si je rencontrais d'autres têtes connues.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce petit manège et un peu déçu de n'avoir croisé en tout et pour tout que deux personnes, je me dirigeais vers le bureau de Cornelius Fudge, Ministre de la Magie de son état et présentement employeur de Perceval.

En arrivant, je trouvais la porte entrebâillée. Je me fis aussi petit que possible et me faufilais dans une pièce relativement grande et assez peu meublée, essayant de ne pas faire bouger la porte au passage.

L'immense bureau du Ministre se trouvait à gauche en entrant. Dans le mur opposé à la porte s'ouvrait une grande baie vitrée qui éclairait la pièce d'une lumière douce et apaisante. Une immense cheminée de pierre faisait face au bureau. A sa droite, on trouvait une immense armoire (normande dirait un français).

Deux fauteuils à l'aspect confortable étaient disposés devant le bureau, dos à la porte. L'un d'eux contenait ma victime. L'autre semblait vide. Je m'installais dans un coin de la pièce d'où j'avais une vue imprenable sur les deux protagonistes de cette scène.

Perdu dans son énorme fauteuil, Fudge avait les deux coudes posés sur son bureau, les mains jointes sous le menton, sa tête reposant tranquillement dessus. Ses petits yeux scrutaient attentivement son interlocuteur qui semblait pour le moins mal à l'aise tout en tentant de faire la meilleure impression possible.

Le Ministre garda encore un moment le silence, laissant monter l'angoisse de son subordonné. Il lui laissait le temps d'imaginer les différentes voies que pouvaient empruntées leur entrevue. Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lire le malaise du jeune homme dans son regard.

En voila au moins un qu'il dominait, qu'il maîtrisait… pas comme cette vieille barbe de Dumbledore. Celui là était en son pouvoir. Il était sa chose et pouvait décider à tout moment de l'aider ou de l'écraser.

Fudge se décida enfin à rompre le silence et dit :

- Après réflexion, tu as sans doute agi de la façon qui te semblait la plus appropriée. Néanmoins, tu n'as pas accompli correctement la mission qui t'avait été confié. Pour cela, tu seras puni.

Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du petit homme replet. Le visage de Percy perdit les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi. Quelle horreur ! Il avait déçu le Ministre. Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?

Il savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. C'était devenu une sorte de jeu depuis quelques temps. Quelque soit la façon dont il s'acquittait de sa tache, Fudge trouvait toujours une raison de le "punir".

- Approche, lui dit ce dernier d'une voix caressante.

Percy se leva avec une légère hésitation. Il se dirigea d'un pas résigné vers le bureau et le contourna pour se retrouver à côté de Fudge, toujours assis dans son fauteuil. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se regarder. L'un assis, souriant, détendu, l'autre debout, légèrement crispé, tous deux attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience la suite des évènements.

Le Ministre de la Magie déboutonna les boutons de sa robe et en écarta les pans. Il dégrafa ensuite sa ceinture et son pantalon. Il se tortilla dans son fauteuil afin de faire glisser ce dernier ainsi que son slip sur ses cuisses. Ceci eut pour effet de laisser apparaître une verge aux proportions honorables et déjà bien gonflée de désir quoique légèrement cachée par un ventre proéminent, fruit d'un manque d'exercice chronique. Il ne quittait pas le jeune homme des yeux.

- A genoux, ordonna-t-il d'un ton cinglant, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire.

D'un mouvement souple mais exempt de précipitation, Percy obéit. Il devait maintenant lever la tête pour continuer à soutenir le regard de son supérieur. Par un moulinet précis du poignet et avec une économie de mouvement digne des Paresseux d'Amérique du Sud, ce dernier ferma la porte, restée ouverte, de son bureau.

- Tu croyais échapper à ta juste sentence en omettant sciemment de fermer la porte de mon bureau ? demanda Fudge d'un ton sarcastique.

Sans attendre de réponse, il agrippa le garçon par les cheveux et le tira fermement mais sans brutalité excessive en avant. Sa bouche se trouvait à présent à quelques centimètres du membre érigé. Bien que son attitude sembla refléter le dégoût et la peur, une lueur lubrique brillait au fond des yeux de Percy.

Il était intéressant d'observer le contraste que proposaient la physionomie et le regard du fils Weasley. Seul un humain peut supporter une telle contradiction. Son corps et son esprit étaient en lutte, poussés chacun par un désir contradictoire. Tout son être lui criait de fuir alors que sa tête semblait comme envoûtée par le spectacle. Je le regarderais attentivement, impatient de savoir qui des deux allait remporter cette bataille.

Bien qu'un peu surprenant connaissant le personnage, après tout il n'était pas réputé pour sa vivacité d'esprit, ce fut sa tête qui l'emporta. Je le vis approcher lentement la main de l'objet de son désir.

Le premier contact fut délicat, à peine plus qu'un frôlement. Les yeux du ministre se fermèrent instantanément, comme si les muscles commandant les paupières étaient directement reliés à l'épiderme de son sexe.

S'enhardissant, Percy enroula ses doigts autour de la verge et entama un lent mouvement de va et vient, d'abord sur quelques centimètres puis, petit à petit, sur l'ensemble de l'organe, décalottant et recalotant le gland à chaque passage.

Fudge gémissait à présent, la respiration difficile. Il soufflait comme une locomotive asthmatique. Un observateur ne voyant pas la totalité de la scène qui était en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux aurait pu croire que le Ministre de la Magie était en train de faire une attaque.

Après avoir bien préparé le terrain, le jeune homme se décida à goûter du bout de la langue le liquide translucide qui perlait au bout du sexe dressé devant lui. On voyait… enfin moi je l'ai remarqué… qu'il prenait un plaisir manifeste à faire durer les choses. Malgré sa répulsion première, il semblait maintenant tout disposé à prodiguer les meilleurs soins possibles à son chef.

Il se décida… "Enfin" dut penser le Ministre. Du moins, c'est ce que sembla indiquer son râle de plaisir… à la prendre entièrement en bouche. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, sans bouger, savourant simplement la présence de l'objet en lui. De petites contractions plus ou moins contrôlées le rappelèrent bien vite à sa tâche.

Il entreprit alors un mouvement d'avant en arrière avec sa tête, sa main tenant fermement mais pas trop la base de la hampe. Il avait une telle amplitude que le sexe disparaissait presque complètement dans sa bouche lorsqu'il l'avalait alors que, lorsqu'il l'en sortait, c'est à peine si ses lèvres effleuraient la peau si sensible du gland.

Fudge avait l'air au supplice. C'est à peine s'il arrivait encore à avaler quelques goulées d'air entre deux gémissements. Ses doigts étaient crispés dans la chevelure du jeune homme, tantôt suivant le mouvement de sa tête, tantôt essayant de le forcer à le garder plus longtemps en bouche.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Je l'avoue, je sursautais autant que les deux humains. Quelle honte pour un chat de se faire surprendre de la sorte. Moi qui me targue d'être toujours aux aguets. J'étais tellement absorbé par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant moi que je n'ai pas entendu les pas arrivés dans le couloir.

Le Ministre appuya d'une main étonnamment ferme sur la tête de Percy pour l'empêcher d'arrêter et le cacha de l'autre avec les pans de sa robe qu'il ajusta comme il put afin de dissimuler au mieux ce qui se passait dessous.

Grâce à la pression de ses genoux, il entraina le jeune homme avec lui alors qu'il faisait faire un quart de tour à son fauteuil afin de se trouver face à son bureau lorsque l'importun entrerait. Ce dernier se retrouva donc coincé sous le bureau, le sexe du Ministre toujours dans la bouche.

- Entrez, dit-il d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme mais dans laquelle on sentait les soupirs et râles de plaisir qu'il aurait aimé pousser en cet instant.

Un fonctionnaire zélé entra dans le bureau et vint se poster juste en face de Fudge. Il lui tendit un dossier.

- Le dossier que vous aviez demandé sur les Gobelins de Transylvanie, Monsieur.

- Aaaaaahh ouiii, répondit-il, essayant de maîtriser au mieux la jouissance qui montait.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Monsieur le Ministre ? demanda le petit homme d'un air inquiet.

- Tout va pour le mieux, réussit à répondre l'interpellé d'une voix à peu près assurée. Veuillez me laisser et fermer la porte en sortant.

Pendant ce temps, sous le bureau…

Percy suçait avec de plus en plus d'entrain la verge gonflée de sang. Puis, pris d'une inspiration soudaine, l'un de ses doigts s'égara vers la porte de derrière. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, cela fit sursauter le Ministre qui eut un mal fou à se retenir de crier de surprise et de plaisir.

Le pauvre homme semblait au bord de la rupture et son visiteur ne semblait pas disposé à quitter la pièce dans un avenir proche. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler. Il était plus que prêt à jouir mais ne le pouvait pas.

Le fonctionnaire se décida finalement à partir. La porte à peine refermée, ou peut être ne l'était-elle pas complètement, le Ministre, n'y tenant plus, se répandit dans le bouche de son jeune assistant qui, consciencieusement, avala tout sans en perdre une seule goutte.

OoooO

Voila ce qui se passa ce fameux jour au Ministère. Et après, on vient nous dire que nos fonctionnaires sont fatigués... sûrement pas à cause du surmenage. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le travail qui les met à genoux.

J'espère que cette petite histoire vous aura distraits. Moi, elle m'écoeure. Et dire que ce sont des gens comme eux qui sont censés nous gouverner... Merlin... il va nous falloir plus qu'un miracle pour vaincre le Lord Noir.

Je vous souhaite le bonsoir.

* * *

Je sais que je ne suis pas un grand écrivain mais si cette histoire vous a plu, même un tout petit peu, laissez moi une review pour me le dire. Réponse assurée. 


End file.
